No Mere Flirtation
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Finding the perfect wedding song was the hardest thing in the world, but once it hit Kurt, he knew there was nothing better. Get your toothbrush ready, because this is pure sugary fluff.


**I listened to this song earlier today, and it gave me MASSIVE KLAINE WEDDING FEELS. Obviously, I had to share those with the rest of the world.**

* * *

The hardest part of planning their wedding was, unsurprisingly, finding which song they'd have their first dance to.

Kurt had been wracking his brains for weeks, listening to every song that could even _remotely _be considered romantic on his iPod multiple times over. He listened to the lyrics, to the possible connotations of the lyrics, to the beat, to the key (because anything weird would make their band hate them forever), to everything. He might have spent less time deciphering songs when he was actually getting graded on it at NYADA.

Then one day, it clicked. He and Blaine had been walking home from a lunch date in Central Park, trying to cross the street in front of their apartment with a million other pedestrians, and suddenly the perfect song popped into Kurt's brain.

"Oh my God. _Blaine! _I figured out what song we're dancing to!" he exclaimed, tugging on the arm Blaine had linked in his own and trying to rush into the building and up the three flights of stairs to their shared apartment. Since they'd moved into their own place a few months ago, he didn't have to worry about interrupting Rachel doing yet another long, detailed vocal exercise or Santana ranting in Spanglish to Dani about that day's most annoying customer at the diner.

"Baby, slow down, oh my God!" Blaine responded once they got upstairs – he'd been too out of breath from Kurt plowing through pedestrians to speak any earlier. "If you dislocate my shoulder, we can't dance to anything."

"I'm sorry, B, I just- I finally figured out our perfect wedding song!" Kurt squealed, unlinking his arm from Blaine's and happy dancing slightly in place.

Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt on the nose. "You're lucky you're adorable as well as the strongest man alive. Now come on, tell me what song it is!"

"Why should I _tell _you when we can kill two birds with one stone and dance to it as well?" Kurt asked playfully, wandering over to their iPod dock in the tiny living room and calling up the song he wanted. As the violins started playing, Blaine walked over to Kurt.

"Excuse me. Can I have this dance?" Blaine asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes. Yes, you may," responded Kurt, taking Blaine's hand and letting him lead so he could sing along softly. Once he got to the chorus, Blaine harmonized along with him.

_Thousands of people  
Way down below  
Wandering to and fro  
Tireless people  
No time to lose  
Crowding the avenues and parks  
On their marks  
Racing fast; quite a cast  
Millions of people, pick any two  
They could be just like  
You and me used to be  
Way back when, strangers, then -_

I turned the corner  
And there you stood  
Your smile like home to me  
Your heart familiar  
No use pretending, not that I could  
I turned the corner when I met you

Kurt dropped out of the song, wanting to hear Blaine's voice crooning solo in his ear for a little while before the counterpoint harmony at the end.

_I turned the corner  
Stopped on a dime  
Like I remembered someone  
Long forgotten  
No mere flirtation, no marking time  
I turned the corner when I met you  
When I met you_

Was our encounter planned  
Destiny's guiding hand?  
Fortune or fate, it's grand  
The way you make me feel

All of the past erased  
Glorious future faced  
Now that my life you've graced  
I'll never be the same  
I turned the corner  
Feet on the ground  
My spirit soared as you appeared before me!  
I wasn't looking, look what I found

I turned the corner when I met you

_When I met you._

After a moment of silence, Blaine whispered to Kurt, "Perfect choice, baby. I'm glad I'm marrying someone as smart as you."

"One of us has to be the brains of this operation," Kurt smirked up at Blaine, having rested his head on Blaine's shoulder almost immediately after they started dancing. "Lord knows all the gel has to have melted a lot of your brain cells at this point."

"Says the man who's single-handedly destroying the ozone layer with his hairspray usage," Blaine laughed back, still revolving their bodies in a slow dance even though Kurt's iPod had shuffled to Lil Jon's "Get Low."

"Shhh. No talking. Just kissing," pouted Kurt, knowing he'd lost that battle.

Blaine smirked quickly before planting a thorough kiss on Kurt's lips. "Should we practice that part of the wedding, too?" he queried.

"With pleasure," replied Kurt, leaning up to seal their lips together again.


End file.
